


Red Wine's there too

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red Wine is there just because, Steak is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Chocolate tries to flirt with his boyfriend, but it kind of backfires. Kind of.





	Red Wine's there too

Chocolate sauntered up to his lover, Coffee. Coffee raised an eyebrow at his brown skinned lover in confusion. Chocolate just grinned at Coffee cheekily, and Coffee prepared for the worst.

“Hey. How's the most beautiful food soul on earth doing?” Chocolate asked with a flirty wink.

Coffee grinned and was about to answer, when he was suddenly cut off by Boston Lobster saying,

“Steak is doing great, thanks for asking.”

At the same time, Red Wine, who overheard the conversation also said,

“I'm doing great, thanks.”

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Coffee finally replied,

“I dunno, how are you doing, Chocolate?” With a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~  
> ________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/vwx8mue


End file.
